As is known, electronic technology is becoming increasingly widespread also in typical electromechanical sectors such as electrical household appliances: electronics is in fact used increasingly to control and optimize the operation of the electromechanical components of the household appliance and to manage adequately its functionalities.
In the home, electronics even manages and controls electrical, heating and water systems.
The science that studies the interaction between electronics and the home environment is known as domotics.
The expression “domotic applications” typically refers to home applications which are controlled electronically by one or more electronic central units.
In order to provide domotic applications, it is necessary to provide wiring in order to connect the central electronic unit to the peripheral units to be controlled; in practice, it is necessary to provide domotic networks.
In domotic networks, the wiring must meet certain particular requirements.
The connections among the various peripheral units and the central electronic units in fact must be easily removable, since these networks are evolving continuously: it is in fact necessary to change peripherals or to add some according to requirements.
The wiring must therefore be easy to provide and remove, and it must be possible to mostly isolate it from the environment in order to avoid problems with dirt, which makes the wiring ineffective, and most of all problems with humidity, which is particularly felt in spaces such as the kitchen, bathroom and balcony.